


We're Human Tonight

by superbella99



Series: Sam Winchester/Music [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Almost death, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Darkness, Established Relationship, F/M, Halsey - Freeform, Hospitals, Hurt Sam Winchester, Love, No Dean Winchester, No actually distinguishable plot, Sad, Sams hurt by the trials, So be warned, Song Lyrics, Songfic, The Trials, Young god, anyway..., i mean its not super bad its just not what i expected, like half metaphors, this started out fluffy then went dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:04:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superbella99/pseuds/superbella99
Summary: If the universe lets you leave this world, just remember,I love you...Sam has been doing the trials, and its slowly breaking him. You look back at all the promises, madness, darkness, hurt and comfort. And maybe that will save him.





	We're Human Tonight

**_He says, “Oh, baby girl, you know we’re going to be legends_ **

**_I’m the king and you’re the queen and we will stumble through heaven_ **

**_If there’s a light at the end, it’s just the sun in your eyes_ **

**_I know you wanna go to heaven but we’re human tonight”_ **

 

He promised you a long time ago that when it was all over and everything was done, you could leave. But the days ticked by and things just got worse. The world fell apart and it seemed you were the only one to save it. Now those promises are long gone.

You still think about it, a life where you didn’t feel like the entire world hated you and you were completely isolated. A life that wasn’t controlled by horrible monsters and the never-ending apocalypse.

Or maybe just a life alone with him. He said that the future couldn’t be seen from this position. That being buried six feet underground hinders your vision, but you could still picture it. 

He loved you, you were sure of it. He protected you, saved you when you were past rescue. He was the earth and you were his moon, always orbiting, pulling the oceans. And it was almost heaven.

 

_ Talk to me, I know you can hear. I’m floating in an endless ocean of your blood and the words seem to sink below the surface. _

 

**_And I've been sitting at the bottom of a swimming pool_ ** **_  
_ ** **_For a while now, drowning my thoughts out with the sounds_ **

 

But the spell still broke sometimes, the walls still crumbled in. When he came home beaten and broken, almost beyond repair. Those nights changed you.

So you fill them with liquor and tried to forget the problems that never stopped. You ran straight through till morning and the blood pumping in your ears cancelled everything else out.

And the weight continued to press onto your shoulders, as did it on his. But with such a big burden so soon, you were crushed but the guilt. But he's been carrying so much for so long. Now its just one single tear in a bucket of blood.

 

_ Sam! Just answer, I know you're there. The flickering light won’t stop until you turn it off. Just wake up. _

 

**_But do you feel like a young god?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_You know the two of us are just young gods_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And we'll be flying through the streets with the people underneath_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And they're running, running, running_ ** **_  
_ ** **_But do you feel like a young god?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_You know the two of us are just young gods_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And we'll be flying through the streets with the people underneath_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And they're running, running, running again_ ** **_  
  
_ **

Yes, we saved the world. We helped hundreds and thousands of people. But life is more than a body count or a tally of the people you saved. It’s filled with moments that you beg to remember and ones you wish to forget. 

But that’s not your life. And as much as you love the rush of adrenaline and the pounding of heartbeats, and all those watery eyes that thank you - it’s been too much.

Hunters are never supposed to live this long. Most have retired long ago, back when the air was still clean. Or they’ve died like most of them do. But you somehow survived, you picked through the rubble and found infinite life. 

No matter how many times you died, you never stayed long gone. Occasionally you just wanted to stay, convince everyone that you were better off in heaven, but who are you kidding. You’ll see them in hell.

 

_ Don’t make it end this way. You promised me heaven, not this heartbreak that’s never-ending. Please don’t kill me too. _

 

**_He says, "Oh, baby girl, don't get cut on my edges_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I'm the king of everything and oh, my tongue is a weapon_ ** **_  
_ ** **_There's a light in the crack that's separating your thighs_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And if you wanna go to heaven you, should fuck me tonight"_ ** **_  
  
_ **

And he’s dark. High on demon blood or without a soul. He’s angry at everything, in need of cleansing. He stays away, scared of his own danger. Dancing between a giant sociopathic man, and a sweet goofy nerd.

Now he’s hurt too. He’s weak and sick. He thinks you don’t notice the blood he coughs up and the exhaustion. He said he needs to be clean, get rid of the demon blood. Escape from its grasp, but it’s killing him.

He is needy and wanting. Smashing his lips onto yours in fits of passion and rage. Taking and taking until he can’t breathe. Calloused hands search out new places and hair gets caught between fingers. Feet intertwine as moans and creaks bounce off the walls.

He said that when it’s over you can leave, pack a duffel and run away. You know that he tried to be sincere, but it’s far from the truth. The days slip on and the pain still grows. And once again it slips out reach.

 

_ It’s been too long. I’ve missed you. I just want to see that perfect smile on your face again. Taste those lips and brush that hair. All too late. _

 

**_And I've been sitting at the bottom of a swimming pool_ ** **_  
_ ** **_For a while now, drowning my thoughts out with the sounds_ ** **_  
  
_ **

You want to save him. That’s all you think about. You tell him you’ll do them instead, that he can be there for his brother. He doesn’t understand.

Every step sets him back years. The life drains away from his handsome features until the boy you used to know is long gone. As death closes in the life drowns slowly and the hope that remains goes down with it.

You look at him differently every day. Each day he’s worse, the battle gets more uphill. But the fates never change. Destiny is set in the stone walls of the church, the one that he confessed in and broke that last dam keeping him floating.

 

_ As the days go by the angels are further away. They no longer care so we take it upon ourselves to spread light. So listen to the clock as the time counts down. _

  
  


**_But do you feel like a young god?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_You know the two of us are just young gods_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And we'll be flying through the streets with the people underneath_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And they're running, running, running_ ** **_  
_ ** **_But do you feel like a young god?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_You know the two of us are just young gods_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And we'll be flying through the streets with the people underneath_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And they're running, running, running again_ ** **_  
  
_ **

The bright lights block out any darkness, swallowing up the shadows that hide in the corners. The white contrasts with the halo of chestnut brown hair draped on the stiff pillow. Eyes closed, body limp and unmoving.

And maybe he’s dead already, maybe this is the end. He confessed his largest sin, the burden he’s been carrying for a lifetime. All the nightmares have caught up to him in the end. All that’s left to do is to hope and pray. 

So you lay here, begging for a saviour and counting your breaths. And if this is the final act, then it was a good one. He was a hero, an angel, a god among mortals. He’s gone through so much and still fought with everything ounce of strength. 

The puddle of tears you left reminds you of all that. All the blood-soaked jeans and ripped t-shirts. The rain that fell and matched your sorrow on the darkest of days. The infinite sea of your emotions that destroyed every blockade in the way for his heart. 

So if this a final farewell, let it live long but never painful. If these words die in your mouth know that they are true. And if the sad songs don't sing the right words, you’ll write him a new one. But you will never forget.

 

_ If the universe lets you leave this world, just remember, _

_ I love you... _


End file.
